denuofandomcom-20200214-history
Lynness
Gender: Female Species: Ascended Demon Height: 4' 2" Weight: '''67 lbs. '''Age: '''1697 (apparently <10) '''Faction Ties: Was loosely affiliated with the Nightmare Legion by way of Suzaku for a time, but has since defected. Role in Game Villain turned supporting character. Originally Lynness lives to serve Suzaku and assist in his various villainous deeds, but in a fierce duel with Sooku prior to the game's events she gets the impression that perhaps she is serving the wrong side. She later decides her allegience outright based on a second duel with Sooku later on, which naturally, Sooku wins. The two together, as well as Psi, work together to end Suzaku's reign once and for all. Abilities Like Suzaku, Lynness is practically immortal - almost unfazed by the natural aging process others are subjected to, and doomed to reincarnate from any death orchestrated by another. Unlike Suzaku, she can also control the essence of shadows for various purposes, most notably by way of launching tendrils and projectiles over distances and creating "waves" of shadow force that blasts back anything caught in the way. She can also teleport instantaneously for short distances at a time, provided she has a direct line of sight to where she needs to be. Personality Even after reforming and effectively becoming a good guy, Lynness never really manages to abandon most of her old habits - while she does try act in the name of riteousness, she does so in such a manner of cruel absolution that usually boils down to outright destroying all things she perceives as or is told is immoral, and maintains a very loose temper that can have her acting all charmy one minute and destroying things the next. Suffice to say, a lot of trouble can be caused quickly if Sooku or Psi aren't around to restrain her properly. Summarization of Fighting Style Specializes in playing keepaway and abusing powerful mid-range Specials, for the most part. Lynness can create distance between herself and her opponents with ease, and while she can display a basic level of melee competency, her strongest attacks lie in the usage of darkness techniques that can deal heavy damage very quickly if left unchecked. Unfortunately, her defensive skills are very poor and she can't take much of a beating, so provided an opponent does ''get in close or manages to out-prioritize her in ranged combat, she goes down like a sack of potatoes. '''Primary Attack' Dark Punches. Lynness strikes at the opponent with bare hands, usually coated with the essence of darkness to bolster their effects. For the most part these are relatively bread-and-butter standard attacks, but are overall underpowered by way of sheer lack of stopping power and lesser capacity for extended combos, so punching should only be maintained as long as it takes to get back into safety again. Secondary Attack Shadow Pulses. A quick wave of darkness emenates from Lynness from her previous pose, knocking back all enemies in close proximity and dealing light damage. With appropriate timing, all of Lynness' melee attacks can be directly comboed into a Shadow Pulse, creating a combo finisher for a very wide number of situations and giving her breathing room on a moment's notice. When not directly comboed from a previous attack (such as when it is used all by itself at complete standstill), Shadow Pulses gain a small increase in range at the cost of a near-guaranteed hit. Special 1 Darkness abilities. Based on how long the Special button is held down, Lynness can summon a large variety of dark ranged attacks directed towards the cursor, ranging from spammable shadow balls to heavily damaging tendrils and plenty of moves in between for those with sensitive timing. Among other things, she can also create a delayed explosion of purple flames, immobilize the enemy or creating a brief beam that hits multiple times. The pros and cons of each technique are relatively inconsistent between each other, but are still universally maintained as the best way to deal heavy damage overall with Lynness, given the opportunities. Special 2 Teleportation. Lynness instantly moves to the location of the cursor, or the closest she can get to it before her path to it intersects with a solid surface. While it's best used to aid her keepaway game and get to otherwise unreachable areas, she has a cooldown time between usages, preventing her from spamming teleports and making her nigh unhittable. As such, teleporting is best used as a wild card, when most other options are exhuasted. Climax Mode Angel Form. True to the name, Lynness develops angelic traits for the duration of the Climax, and her wings grow drastically in size to compliment them. While Lyness can't use her Specials in Angel form, her melee capability is greatly increased in comboability and priority, and she is given the ability to fly freeform, leading to extended aircombos and easy access to most areas of any level provided the Climax lasts long enough. Climax 1 Reciprocating Slam. Lynness grabs the enemy at close range, then teleports the two of them into the air and slams them into the ground repeatedly, teleporting back up each time they hit the ground and allowing gravity to do most of the work. After several slams, Lynness teleports up once more and physically throws the victim into the ground from above to finish the combo. Climax 2 Tendril Frenzy. Lynness extends a dark tendril towards the cursor that grabs enemies if it touches them - more than one, if given the chance. With victims in tow, Lynness slams them against the ground repeatedly on both sides of her Jax style before releasing them against the ground. A major downside of this move is that it leaves Lynness greatly vulnerable if she doesn't catch anyone, making accuracy and opportunity crucial to avoiding a painful retaliation. Climax Finisher Soul Star. Lynness begins summoning souls and trapping them inside what appears to be a small marble, remaining completely vulnerable to enemy attack in the process - if she is attacked in the process, the Finisher fails. Once she hits 100 souls, the Soul Star glows bright orange and she throws it loosely towards the cursor, teleporting out of the general area shortly afterwards. After a brief delay, the gem explodes violently in a blast that fills several screen-lengths, dealing immense damage to anything caught in the explosion radius.